1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic breaker apparatus for the USB power supply; in particular, it relates to an automatic breaker apparatus for the USB power supply capable of automatically stopping power supply in case an electronic apparatus connected thereto requires no power.
2. Description of Related Art
The structure of a conventional charger essentially consists of a case, a circuit board, an electric plug and a power source output unit, in which the circuit board is assembled inside the case, the electric plug is connected under the case and electrically coupled to the circuit board, while the power source output unit is combined with the case and electrically linked to the circuit board for charging.
However, in numerous modern mobile devices (e.g. cellular phones), to scale down the size thereof, it is typical to share certain connection terminals for several different purposes, most commonly seen in using the USB connection interface as a power source charging receptacle; whereas prior art charger may not be applicable to such a type of mobile devices. Accordingly, in order to deal with such a type of mobile devices, many manufacturers developed the USB charger such that, by connecting in plug the electronic apparatus to the USB charger, the USB charger converts an external power source to the USB end and outputs to the connected mobile device so as to charge the mobile electronic apparatus.
But, once the USB charger starts to charge, it consistently provides electric power even the mobile electronic apparatus is fully charged or no longer needs to be charged; that is, unless the user manually removes the mobile electronic apparatus from the USB charger, the USB charger continuously offers electric power thus resulting in unnecessary electric power consumption. Furthermore, as the number of mobile electronic apparatus increases, such an energy waste problem also undesirably exacerbates. Consequently, it is needed to develop a solution to address this issue.
Hence, it would the best solution if an automatic breaker apparatus for the USB power supply can be provided such that the power supply can be automatically stopped when an electronic apparatus connected thereto no longer requires electric power.